<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fellas, I'm ready to get up and do my thing by redwineandqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091623">Fellas, I'm ready to get up and do my thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwineandqueer/pseuds/redwineandqueer'>redwineandqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Up I Feel Like Being A Sex Machine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fucking Machines, Improbable Refractory Periods, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, oversensitivity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwineandqueer/pseuds/redwineandqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s why we needed to talk, baby,” Patrick says, running his hands up David’s chest and cupping them behind his neck. It’s David’s favourite position for talks like these - he feels held, safe and secure in Patrick’s strong hands. “I want to watch your face while the machine fucks you with my cock.” He takes a deep breath. “And Jake fucks you with his.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>David and Patrick's (and Jake's) continued adventures with their pet fucking machine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get Up I Feel Like Being A Sex Machine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fellas, I'm ready to get up and do my thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do have several other wips I should be working on, but all I want to do is write this series apparently.  So have some threesome fucking machine porn!  </p>
<p>Title, as with the other stories in this series, from James Brown's Get Up I Feel Like Being a Sex Machine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David puts the last plate into the drying rack and quickly peels off the disgusting rubber gloves with a muttered <em>thank fuck</em>. He sends a dirty look over to the broken dishwasher - a machine that had once been one of the greatest joys of their new home and is now the bane of his existence. If Ronnie’s telling the truth (and not just fucking with Patrick like David suspects she is) and it does take two weeks for the new part to arrive, David’s going to have to finally bite the bullet and learn how to cook something that’s not a dessert. Up until now, he’s been a big fan of their ‘one person cooks and the other cleans up’ rule but without a dishwasher, the balance of labour is quite quickly swinging away from David’s favour.</p>
<p>The kitchen finally clean, he heads into the living room, skin still crawling from the feel of the gloves. Patrick is already on the couch, two glasses of wine on the coffee table in front of him and Mariah’s voice spilling from the speakers under the tv. When he catches sight of David, Patrick smiles and opens his arms. Like he’s being drawn in by a magnet, David goes easily, settling himself onto Patrick’s lap and leaning in for a lingering kiss, the stress of dirty dishes and cheap rubber gloves falling away at the first press of his husband’s lips.</p>
<p>But when he goes to deepen the kiss, Patrick pulls back with an apologetic brush of lips to David’s cheek. “So I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>In another time and place, those words might have sent David careening into a minor panic attack. But there’s a delightful flush peeking up from under Patrick’s collar and his eyes keep darting to the cabinet under the stairs that is the current home of an elaborate set of sex toys. So David’s fairly confident he’s going to be good with whatever Patrick wants to talk about.</p>
<p>He winds his arms around Patrick’s neck, playing with the curls that had appeared after David finally succeeded in talking his husband into growing his hair out a bit. “Well, I am all ears, honey.”</p>
<p>Patrick hesitates for a second, biting at his lower lip so tightly it makes David’s mouth tingle with jealousy. For all that he has a deliciously filthy mouth when they’re actually <em>having </em>sex, David knows that talking about it beforehand is not something that’s ever come easy to Patrick.</p>
<p>Even now, curled together on the couch of the home they own together, Patrick looks like he’s half-turned on and half-bracing for battle.</p>
<p>As fun as it would be to wind him up further and see how far he can make that lovely pink flush spread, David decides to be merciful, leaning down to mouth gently along Patrick’s collarbone, letting him gather his thoughts without being watched.</p>
<p>Patrick sighs and his hand brushes through David’s hair. Kissing up Patrick’s neck, David revels in the vibrations as Patrick begins to speak. “So I was watching a video when you were at Stevie’s the other night.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” David mumbles into Patrick’s skin, eliciting a delightful shiver. “Yes, please, tell me more about you watching a <em>video</em> while pining away for me.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I never said pining.”</p>
<p>“I’m very good at picking up on subtext - I did do one entire English literature course in university.”</p>
<p>Patrick huffs and his fingers tighten in David’s hair, pulling him away from the hickey he’s trying to perfect. He has no trouble meeting David’s eyes now, fondness and exasperation replacing the earlier anxiety. But it’s the tilt of his lips that sends a bolt of heat right to David’s cock - that teasing, easy confidence that had been the first thing David noticed about him written all over his face. “<em>Anyway</em>, I was watching this video,” he says, not loosening his grip on David’s hair, “and it was this gorgeous guy who was being fucked.” Patrick leans forward to drop a kiss under his ear and David bites back a whimper. He’d mourn the loss of flustered, nervous Patrick if he wasn’t such a fan of confident, take-charge Patrick. “The <em>noises </em>he was making David - they were so fucking sexy, they sounded just like you.”</p>
<p>David is transfixed - pinned between Patrick’s hand in his hair and the words spilling from his lips, his low, confident tone making David’s stomach squirm. “He had two cocks in him at the same time,” Patrick continues and David takes an unsteady breath, a phantom ache making his ass clench around nothing. “One real and one plastic. It was so fucking hot and I can’t stop thinking about it,” he finishes in a rush, releasing his grip on David’s hair and sliding his hand down to grab at his ass instead.</p>
<p>And yes, fuck, that does seem incredibly hot. But also a bit confusing. “Well, that sounds like a video you need to share with me, honey. But I’m not sure why it requires an Official Talk since I’m pretty sure I recall us doing something very similar just last week.”</p>
<p>Patrick’s eyes darken and he squeezes David’s ass, fingers pressing firmly over the seam of his pants. “Oh, nothing could make me forget that night, David, trust me.”</p>
<p>Breath stuttering at Patrick’s fingers so close to where he wants them, David tries to organize his thoughts. “Okay, so then what -”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t see your face,” Patrick interrupts. David’s mouth snaps shut, staring. And god, the earnestness in Patrick’s gaze is enough to stop someone’s heart. “In the video, the look on his face - god, David, I can’t stop picturing you looking like that. I had to jerk off in the bathroom at work today because I couldn’t get the image out of my head.”</p>
<p>Okay, now that’s a thought to file away for another day. But there are more pressing matters at the moment. Ones that involve an unfortunate logistical problem. “And I would like very much to make that happen for you, but I don’t know if there’s a position that will work with the machine. It doesn’t really bend that way?”</p>
<p>“That’s why we needed to talk, baby,” Patrick says, running his hands up David’s chest and cupping them behind his neck. It’s David’s favourite position for talks like these - he feels held, safe and secure in Patrick’s strong hands. “I want to watch your face while the machine fucks you with my cock.” He takes a deep breath. “And Jake fucks you with his.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” The noise David makes feels like it’s been punched out of him. He grinds his hips down, suddenly wishing there was far less clothing between them. Patrick’s cock is straining against his zipper and he gasps when it makes contact with David’s own. “We haven’t - fuck - we haven’t talked about that since …”</p>
<p>“I know,” Patrick replies, his voice gratifyingly hoarse. “But I’ve been thinking about it for a while - before I saw the video.” He emphasizes this last bit with a nod and David can’t say he’s not relieved to see it. After the confusion of last time, he doesn’t want to do anything here without both of them being completely on board. “And if you’re still up for talking about it …”</p>
<p>“I am,” David says, stilling his hips. Patrick needs him to be sure here and he doesn’t want him to worry that David only agreed in the heat of the moment. “We do need to talk about it - just us and with Jake - but I can tell you right now that is something I would be very, very interested in, honey.”</p>
<p>Tugging gently on David’s neck, Patrick pulls him into a kiss, nipping at David’s lower lip. David opens his mouth on a gasp and Patrick licks in with slow, deliberate swipes of his tongue, casually possessive in a way that goes right to David’s cock.</p>
<p>By the time Patrick pulls back, David is grinding down helplessly into his lap, high-pitched whines escaping without his consent. “You’re going to look so hot for me, David.” And that’s not exactly the kind of talking David meant, but nothing in the world could make him want to stop what’s happening right now. “You’re going to be so full - my cock and Jake’s cock stretching you so wide open.”</p>
<p>David can’t take it anymore, one hand flying down to get his pants open. Patrick grabs his wrist before he gets there, bringing it back up to his shoulder and pressing down firmly. “Keep your hands up here, David, I’ve got you,” he says with infuriating calmness before reaching down and opening David’s pants with a practiced flip of his wrist. David takes a second to be thankful he’s not wearing one of his more complicated pairs but then Patrick’s strong hand is wrapping around his cock and all other thoughts fly out of his head.</p>
<p>Patrick keeps talking as he sets up a steady rhythm, his other hand still grasping David’s neck, preventing him from looking away. “I’m going to stretch you out so good - maybe make you wear a plug until you’re loose and ready and begging for it.”</p>
<p>David feels like he’s burning up - the fire in Patrick’s gaze keeping him in place as effectively as the hand on his neck. His hands are clenching and unclenching on Patrick’s shoulders and his entire world has narrowed down to the bright eyes in front of him and the slow, meticulous hand on his cock.</p>
<p>“I want you to come while they’re fucking you.” It’s blatantly unfair that Patrick can still sound so coherent while David’s brain is melting out of his ears. “Then I want them to keep fucking you while I watch that gorgeous face.”</p>
<p>That’s all it takes to tip David over the edge. His hips stutter as he comes all over Patrick’s hand and collapses on his shoulder. Patrick just works him through it, still whispering filth into his ear.</p>
<p>After David catches his breath, he pushes himself up to see Patrick staring at him with fond amusement dancing in his eyes.</p>
<p>“So I take it you like the idea, then?”</p>
<p>David just rolls his eyes in response and then slides to his knees to show his smirking husband just how much he liked the idea.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They do eventually talk about it for real. It happens over the course of several conversations after they realize how much had been left unsaid the last time they attempted to go down this route. But all of the talks about honesty and trust and boundaries are far less painful than David anticipated, especially since it always ends the same way - with them gasping and moaning and sharing breath.</p>
<p>And while David wouldn’t have said that there was anything about their relationship that was still causing him anxiety, taking the time to really go through everything in detail leaves David feeling settled and safe and secure on a level he hadn’t known was possible.</p>
<p>After all that, talking to Jake is the easy part. For David at least. For once, he gets to play the role of reassuring partner while Patrick has an attack of nerves at the prospect of laying out his fantasy for someone other than David.</p>
<p>“It’s kind of out there, David. What if he -”</p>
<p>“Trust me, honey. I can guarantee Jake has heard weirder fantasies than this - this is nowhere near ‘out there.’”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want to put him in an awkward position.”</p>
<p>“What, like inviting someone over for a drink and a surprise orgy?”</p>
<p>“Well -”</p>
<p>“Jake might not always be the best at communicating things up front, but he’s nothing if not clear about what he wants. He’ll say no if he’s not into it.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure. And I can be the one to do the asking if you want.”</p>
<p>“I love you, David.”</p>
<p>As predicted, Jake’s into the idea. Unfortunately, they are three very busy people with two thriving businesses between them and finding a time proves more difficult than expected. Between chamber of commerce meetings and vendor trips and the <span class="u">Canadian Wood Council’s Wood <em>WORKS! </em>awards</span>, it takes over a month before they can make it happen.</p>
<p>By the time Jake arrives on their doorstep on a Saturday afternoon almost five weeks later, David is practically vibrating with anticipation. At the sound of the bell, Patrick looks at David and tilts his head to the side, a final check-in. The questioning look on his face turns into a giddy grin when David nods back enthusiastically and together they answer the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later, David is sliding a baking tray out of the oven, the scent of ginger and sugar filling the air. He smiles to himself, quietly pleased at how good the cookies look and smell. Baking has been one of the many pleasant surprises he’s had since they moved into the cottage. It’s all the things he loves - it’s creative, but also deliberate, and ordered, and he gets sweet, delicious treats at the end. The smile Patrick gets whenever David slides a plate of fresh, hot cookies in front of him is just the icing on the cake.</p>
<p>He’s just transferring the last of the cookies to the cooling rack when the vibrator buzzes to life inside of him.</p>
<p>David lets out an incoherent string of syllables, grabbing for the counter as his knees buckle. It’s been over an hour since Patrick had fingered him open with torturous deliberation before filling him up with a vibrating plug and telling him to go make cookies. Since then, he and Jake have been having far too much fun using the remote to adjust the vibration whenever they think David is getting too comfortable.</p>
<p>The vibration slows again and David turns to glare ineffectively at the two unrepentant men sitting at the dining room table.</p>
<p>“Something you need, David?”</p>
<p>Going against every one of his instincts, David shakes his head, stubbornness still winning out over horniness. But barely. He knows it’s only a matter of time before he gives in, but he’s determined to hold out as long as possible. If only because he knows how much this is torturing Patrick too. David can see the tent in his pants from across the room.</p>
<p>He can’t be completely sure but he thinks he sees the briefest flash of disappointment cross Patrick’s face before he schools it back into calm amusement. “Are you sure? You look a little flushed, there. Maybe you should come sit down with us.”</p>
<p>David grits his teeth. “No, I’m fine. It’s just the heat from the oven.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re sure,” Patrick smirks, his eyes dropping down to where David’s Prada briefs are barely disguising his achingly hard cock before slowly dragging back up. The intense focus makes David hyper-aware of the flush covering his bare chest and the sweat beading along his hairline.</p>
<p>Patrick meets his eyes again and David knows he’s lost. Deliberately provoking Patrick’s competitive side hadn’t been the greatest plan. Or, David thinks distantly as the plug buzzes to life again, maybe it had been the best decision he’s ever made. This is probably going to kill him but damn, what a way to go. Then the vibrations kick up another notch and he loses hold of all coherent thought.</p>
<p>When the plug finally stills again, David is on his knees. Patrick is standing right in front of him and so damn sexy it makes David’s oversensitive cock give a futile twitch. “There you go, baby - you look so good on your knees.”</p>
<p>A bolt of heat runs through David at the praise and he moans, desperate and sloppy. “Patrick, I need …”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you need, David,” Patrick replies in that calm, deliberate tone that makes David lose all sense of reason.</p>
<p>The last vestiges of David’s control disappear and he begs shamelessly. “Fuck me. Please, I need it. I need your cock so bad.”</p>
<p>Patrick slams his eyes shut, the hand not holding the remote reaching out and squeezing himself through his jeans. David feels a surge of vindication at the proof that Patrick is every bit as affected by this as he is. But he’s quickly distracted by the renewed vibrations, his change of position pushing the plug right up against his prostate and setting off fireworks behind his eyes.</p>
<p>“Just <em>my</em> cock? That’s all you need?” Patrick is trying so hard to maintain his air of disaffection but David can hear the tension underlying the words.</p>
<p>Playing it up a little, David lets his eyes dart behind Patrick. To Jake who’s sitting at their kitchen table, long legs spread almost obscenely wide, palming his cock through his jeans and staring directly at David. “No,” David breathes, pinned in place by Jake’s implacable stare. “That’s not all.”</p>
<p>His gaze never leaving David’s face, Jake runs his fingers along his belt and then slowly starts unbuckling it. Patrick inhales sharply, obviously as captivated by the image as David is. But he recovers quicker, grabbing David’s chin to turn his face back so he’s looking up at Patrick.</p>
<p>“I know that’s not all, baby. I know. But Jake doesn’t and he can’t give you what you need until you ask him nicely.”</p>
<p>Even though they’ve of course had this conversation - in detail and more than once - a surge of desperation washes through David and suddenly he <em>needs </em>to ask. Needs to see Jake’s face as David begs him for it.</p>
<p>With rough fingers on his chin, Patrick turns his face toward Jake and that’s all it takes for the words to start tumbling out. “I need you to fuck me, Jake. I need you to fuck me while that -” his eyes dart over to the machine sitting innocuously through the door to the living room, “- fucks me with my husband’s cock. I need it so bad, please, Jake.” David’s laying it on thick, but the hand that grabs at his hair and Jake’s darkening eyes make it clear he’s playing to a receptive audience.</p>
<p>Patrick leans down, loosening his hand and sweeping it through David’s hair. “Shhh, baby, we know you do. You’re so good for us, asking for what you need. You’re going to take us both so well, aren’t you?” His hand tightens again and with a rough jerk, he pulls David to his feet.</p>
<p>David almost stumbles but another strong set of hands wraps around his biceps to steady him. Before he can fully find his feet, Patrick’s hand in his hair is turning his head, tugging him forward toward Jake’s waiting mouth.</p>
<p>Jake kisses with the same casual confidence as he does everything else; long, slow licks of his tongue overwhelming David’s senses and making his head spin. While he’s distracted by that, Patrick slides his hand out of David’s hair and traces along his jaw and cheek. Still kissing him, Jake presses his tongue into David’s cheek and up against Patrick’s fingers. The synchronization feels practiced like Jake and Patrick have years of experience taking David apart together and holy fuck, is it doing something for him.</p>
<p>By the time Jake pulls away, David is breathless and his head feels like it’s floating two feet above the rest of his body. He’s surrounded - Patrick’s solid presence at his back, hands roaming restlessly over David’s head and shoulders, and Jake standing in front of him like the sort of sexual deity David aches to worship.</p>
<p>Just as David is opening his mouth to beg again, Patrick’s hands land on his hips and tug him backward, Jake crowding along with them. There are hands and mouths all over his body and David is dizzy with the attention. His brain barely has time to acknowledge one touch before it’s being pulled to another pinch, another stroke, another lick. Patrick is sucking at his favourite spot under David’s ear, layering a new bruise over a fading one. David would thank him, but Jake’s hand just landed on his ass, palm covering the base of the plug and there’s fuzzy static filling David’s brain and making his limbs feel heavy and slow.</p>
<p>Too quickly and not nearly soon enough, something bumps into David’s calf and Patrick is pulling away with a final nip to his neck. When enough of David’s brain cells have recovered to give him back conscious control of his body, he looks down and sees the dildo moulded after Patrick’s cock pressing into his leg. Somehow the sight of the silicone dick against David’s skin looks more obscene than anything else they’ve done so far tonight.</p>
<p>Patrick must think so too if his harsh intake of breath is any indication. He looks up, eyes wide and wild, but still so soft. Bringing his hand up to cup David’s cheek, he looks like sex personified and David wouldn’t tear his eyes away for Rick Owen’s entire fall collection. “God, David, you have no idea what you do to me.”</p>
<p>“I think I have some idea,” David responds, swaying forward into another deep kiss.</p>
<p>“You should see yourself.” Jake’s deep voice in David’s ear almost makes him jump. “You’re so easy for him - your body just goes wherever he wants to put you.” And David had almost forgotten this particular aspect of sex with Jake. He’s nowhere near as talkative as either David or Patrick, but when he does speak, it’s always to say something unexpected and devastatingly hot.</p>
<p>David whimpers again, desperation making his whole body ache. Then Patrick is pulling back and pushing gently but firmly on his shoulders and Jake is guiding his hips down and back. David lets them move him where they want, revelling in the freedom of being able to give up control without the anxiety that’s always come with having this many hands touching him.</p>
<p>It takes a minute to get him settled. Patrick slides the thick, soft mat they bought for exactly this purpose under his knees as Jake eases his briefs down and off. David feels pliable and loose, hyperaware of his body in a way that only happens during really good sex.</p>
<p>Patrick finally gets him situated in the right position and looks up at Jake. “Go ahead,” he says with a nod. The firm, decisive tone of his voice wraps itself around David like a blanket. A really hot, incredibly sexy blanket.</p>
<p>Patrick settles himself on the floor and leans back against the couch. His eyes find David’s just as Jake tugs at the plug, already-stretched skin pulling taut and sensitive. But it’s Patrick’s eyes that are making David’s skin flare hot - they’re staring at him with an intensity that leaves him feeling exposed and bare in a way simple nudity never could.</p>
<p>“He’s so open,” Jake says to Patrick, three fingers fucking into David, covered in so much lube that it’s dripping down his perineum. He sounds almost proud like he’s admiring a particularly fine piece of his woodworking and it’s making David’s head spin. “It feels like he’s trying to suck my fingers right in. Should I add another?” A fourth finger traces teasingly at the rim.</p>
<p>“Yeah, add another,” Patrick replies, not looking away from David’s face. “No need to be too gentle. He likes when it hurts a little.”</p>
<p>Something about the way they’re talking about him like he’s something precious but mindless goes right to David’s cock. His hands clench at the floor in front of him and he squirms backward into Jake’s hands even as his eyes never drop from Patrick’s heated gaze.</p>
<p>Jake doesn’t rush, fucking him open with four fingers until he’s slippery and loose and sobbing with sensation. He’s nothing if not thorough, even slipping in the tip of his thumb to pry David open that much further. During it all, David never looks away from Patrick, letting him see every expression and hear every gasp and whine and moan. The focused attention is heady and gets him just as hot as the fingers stretching his hole.</p>
<p>David’s getting close to begging again when Jake slides his fingers out and the machine whirs into motion behind him. The head of the dildo nudges up against David’s hole and he braces for that brief moment of resistance. But he’s so open from the plug and Jake’s fingers that it never comes, the dildo sliding into him in one easy stroke.</p>
<p>He doesn’t realize his eyes have fluttered shut until Patrick’s voice jerks them back open. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like this, David. You take it so well - like you were made for taking my cock.”</p>
<p>David’s beyond words but he moans in agreement, leaning forward to try and get his mouth on whatever part of Patrick he can. But Patrick’s sitting just out of reach and Jake grabs at David’s shoulder, pulling him back onto the dildo as it thrusts forward to grind against his prostate.</p>
<p>“Do you think he’s ready?” Jake’s cock nudges up against his hole as his voice rumbles in David’s ear. David wants to hide, wants to scream, wants to beg. But more than any of that, he wants Patrick to decide what he gets. What he can take. So he keeps his face turned to his husband and he waits, gasping and whining and fingers moving restlessly on the floor in front of him.</p>
<p>Not taking his eyes off David, Patrick drags his fingers slowly down his chest, stopping to pluck at his nipples through the fabric of his shirt before continuing down to thumb open his jeans. He bites his lip as he slides his hand into his boxers and pulls out his cock with a sigh of relief. David’s mouth fills with saliva and he feels Jake’s hand grip him tighter as he leans forward, lips parting unconsciously.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Patrick says, finally answering Jake’s question. “He’s ready.”</p>
<p>Jake doesn’t need to be told twice, pushing forward with steady pressure. David keens, finally letting his head drop forward as he tries to breathe through the overwhelming stretch. He’s so focused that he barely registers it when Jake grabs his hair, pulling him back up so Patrick can still see his face.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Patrick says, voice wrecked and hoarse as he strokes himself. “Let him in. Let his cock fill you up like you love. Your face is - fuck - you’re so hot like this, David, I never want to stop watching you.”</p>
<p>David doesn’t know whether it’s the burning stretch as the head of Jake’s cock finally pops past his rim or the filthy praise falling from Patrick’s lips, but there’s a sudden wave of pleasure flowing down toward the base of his spine and coiling tightly before pushing out through his cock as he comes so hard his vision goes fuzzy.</p>
<p>It goes on for long seconds, slow pulses wracking his body and soaking the mat underneath him every time Jake or the dildo thrust forward. He can’t imagine the expression his face is making but whatever it is has Patrick spilling words David can’t hear over the rushing in his ears.</p>
<p>Jake just fucks him through it, not letting up even as David trembles and sobs and twitches with oversensitivity. He’s so full he almost can’t breathe, overwhelmed with the burning stretch and incessant pressure on his prostate.</p>
<p>“- look so hot when you come, David. Fuck.” David’s brain finally starts assembling the sounds Patrick is making into words. Not like that’s helping him feel any less overwhelmed. “Thank you, baby, for letting me see you like this.”</p>
<p>Patrick’s hand is flying on his cock but his eyes are still fixed unerringly on David. And David had never really thought of himself as having an exhibitionist kink but now he might have to reevaluate. Being the focus of this much attention is devastating in the best way.</p>
<p>“I always thought you two looked good together,” Jake says from behind him, shifting on his knees. The new angle has David shivering with renewed sensitivity. All of his nerves feel like they’re on fire, every touch sending sparks of painful pleasure up his spine. “The way you look at him,” he says to Patrick like they’re having a conversation over a beer instead of David’s shaking, oversensitive body. “It’s fucking hot. Like you know other things exist in the world, but you can’t see any reason to look at them if you could be looking at David instead.”</p>
<p>Improbably, unbelievably, David is getting hard again. It’s almost more pain than pleasure and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to come again, but the praise is rushing through him like fire in his blood and all that heat is going right to his cock.</p>
<p>Patrick’s eyes dart down, the first time he’s looked away from David’s face since Jake started fingering him. “Fuck,” he groans when he sees David’s half-hard cock, biting his lip and tightening his grip. Two more strokes and then he’s spilling all over his fist, eyes never leaving David even as he shudders through his orgasm.</p>
<p>Behind David, Jake grunts, hips stuttering and losing their rhythm. David briefly mourns the lack of heat and wetness as Jake comes into the condom instead of inside him, but he’s not sure he could handle that much sensation on top of everything else right now. The sight of Patrick’s face and the feeling of Jake collapsing on his back are more than enough on their own.</p>
<p>Jake eventually starts to soften and slip out, but the machine has no such compunctions, continuing its relentless rhythm without concern for David’s overloaded nervous system. David whines and tries to squirm forward and away, but Jake’s hand lands back on his shoulder just as Patrick slides forward to cup his hands around David’s face and block his escape.</p>
<p>“Can you come again for me, David?” he asks, quiet and calm and devastating. And David can’t. He <em>can’t</em>. But Jake’s hand is wrapping around his cock and Patrick's thumb is pressing into the bruise on his neck and suddenly he’s right there, nerves scraped raw and skin on fire. Jake presses one finger in next to the dildo and David’s orgasm bursts out of him like a punch, muscles seizing and shaking with sensation so strong David can’t tell whether it’s pain or pleasure.</p>
<p>He fades out for a few minutes, only aware of gentle hands carefully moving him until he’s surrounded by soft warmth, and a low voice in his ear murmuring words he doesn’t have the brainpower to decipher. There’s a wet warmth against his cock and back toward his hole, barely a whisper but still too much for his overtaxed nerves.</p>
<p>David whimpers softly as his eyes flutter open. He’s lying on his back on a pile of couch cushions and pillows, head on Jake’s lap and Patrick wrapped around him like a very affectionate barnacle. It takes a few tries before he gets his mouth to work properly.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he says when his muscles are back under his control, “did I die? I think I might be dead.”</p>
<p>“You’re not dead, David,” Patrick says, chuckling warmly into his collarbone. David squirms at the buzz of his lips. He’s floating, skin buzzing with pleasant warmth as Jake pets his hair and Patrick presses kisses into his shoulder.</p>
<p>“In that case, please remind me later to be concerned that I can’t feel my legs,” David mumbles. “Also, can we do that again sometime? I would like to do that again.”</p>
<p>“Anytime you want to do this again, count me in. This has been a thoroughly enjoyable afternoon,” Jake says, lifting David’s head and gently sliding a pillow underneath before getting to his feet. “Do you mind if I grab a shower?”</p>
<p>“No, go ahead,” Patrick replies, “it’s the first door on the left up the stairs.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Jake says as he bends back down to press a kiss to Patrick’s lips. “And you were incredible, David,” he continues, leaning over to drop a gentle kiss onto David’s lips too. “I very much appreciate the invitation.”</p>
<p>And then Jake is stepping away, his footsteps fading as he climbs the stairs. He’s never been much of a cuddler after sex, although he always stuck around long enough to make sure David had what he needed. Fortunately, Patrick is the complete opposite and will happily cuddle for hours whenever they have the time.</p>
<p>They lie together quietly, Patrick’s hand taking Jake’s place in petting over David’s hair, both of them listening to the sound of the shower starting up.</p>
<p>“Did it live up to the video?” David asks eventually, only slightly anxious about the answer.</p>
<p>“God, David.” Patrick pushes himself up so he’s hovering over David, face so open and earnest it’s almost painful to see. “Baby, you have no idea - you were so hot. Your face, it’s … fuck, David. Part of me wants everyone to see you that way, you’re so goddamn beautiful. And part of me wants that to only be for me.”</p>
<p>David kind of wants to get ‘so goddamn beautiful’ tattooed somewhere where he can look at it every single day for the rest of his life. But he’s also stuck on that other thing Patrick said. “Well, I can’t say I hated being watched, so if you ever decide to share …”</p>
<p>Patrick’s eyes go wide and then narrow into a calculating look that makes David’s stomach swoop. “I will … I will do that, David.”</p>
<p>David runs fingers over Patrick’s cheek before gently tugging him to lay his head down. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Patrick settles in, nuzzling at David’s chest with a contented sigh. At this rate, they’ll both be asleep before Jake comes back downstairs. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I was talking to the fucking machine.”</p>
<p>“So was I.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>